The Return of Lilly
by Feedingfrenzy91
Summary: Apparently Telltale wanted to have Lilly come back with the RV. Wonder what would have happened if she had?


**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**Apparently Telltale wanted to have Lilly come back with the RV. Wonder what would have happened if she had?**

* * *

The road was bumpy, and it didn't help that she was driving at fifty miles per hour in a vehicle the size of a small bus. She didn't care however. The farther she was from them the better. Part of her couldn't believe what had just happened. She threw the only person who actually still showed some kind of concern for her out of the RV and sped off, abandoning the entire group. Lilly pressed down hard on the pedal, hoping the sound of the engine roaring would drown out her thoughts. It wasn't until she hit what appeared to be a walker that the RV went spinning out of control. She slammed the brakes and veered off to the side. The vehicle swerved to the side and came to a complete halt. Lilly looked out the front window. Her breathing was heavy and she was nearly drenched in sweat, but that wasn't the only liquid dropping down her face. She began to hyperventilate as the blood dropped from her forehead onto her cheeks. Leaving the seat, she ran outside to see what it was she had slammed into. Looking ahead she saw it was not a walker, but rather a deer, or the remnants of a deer. The RV had split it in two.

The sight of the mutilated animal suddenly caused a mountain of emotion to rise up. She immediately sat on the steps of the RV and let the tears flow. The water running from her eyes mixed with the blood on her cheeks, causing a somewhat pink liquid to drip on the floor.

*Tap*

Everything that had occurred in the past week flashed in front of her eyes. First her father's death, then the bandit raid, followed by Carley's murder at Lilly's own hands. Then came the thought of throwing Lee out of the RV and leaving the group she had promised to protect.

*Tap*

_Why Lilly? Why Lilly? _His voice ran through her head again and again. Yet she didn't have an answer for him. Why had she done it? It wasn't a conscious thought. It was as if her body moved on its own after Carley had said those words. It was not until after the shot that she felt a wave of remorse overflow within her. But why had she done it?

She still had no answer as both blood and tears dropped onto the ground below.

*Tap*

_Wait a second!? _Lilly thought suddenly. That wasn't the ground her tear drops were hitting. The ground didn't make that sound when liquid fell on top of it. Lilly looked down to see a small metallic object resting in the dirt below.

Picking it up, she realized immediately what it was. She wiped the light red fluid off the device, revealing a small set of buttons and a tiny screen.

_Lee's camera. _She thought. It must have fallen out of the RV as she sprinted out. She turned on the small portable device, and pressed play. Lee's face appeared on the screen. He was in his room, sitting on the bed. Just seeing his face again brought feelings of guilt about what had happened just a few minutes earlier.

"Hello… um this is Lee Everett." Lee said on the camera.

"If you're watching this, I'm most likely dead. So this will be my memoirs I suppose." He chuckled slightly before continuing.

"Whoever you are…. You're catching me at a bad time. We just lost two of our members to cannibals of all people. Well I suppose only one was really lost to them. The other one was… well it doesn't matter, they're gone now."

Lilly wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes so she could see the screen more clearly.

"I'm concerned about Lilly. She's the leader of our group, but her dad was one of those who died back at the dairy. She's taking it pretty hard."

She had to fight back new tear drops after hearing him mention her father.

"Things were already bad between her and Kenny. The other person trying to lead this group. In fact he made the first group decision tonight, when we stole food from an abandoned station wagon."

She had almost forgotten about that. Both she and Lee had firmly stood against stealing that food. Ben initially as well, but in the end he helped them with it.

"Anyway, I have watch tonight, neither Kenny, nor Lilly are up for it, and Carley was on watch all day."

The video went fuzzy for a moment, and then Lee's face once again appeared before the screen.

"Hello again…. Whoever you are. It's been about a week since I last recorded anything. Lilly's fits have really been getting worse lately. Kenny's constant pushing of the group to leave the motor inn doesn't help. I wish he'd just hold it for a few days. She's not exactly stable. I fear he's pushing her over the edge."

Lilly fought off the guilt that continued to plague her. Watching this caused her to realize how much Lee was concerned about her.

"At least Carley is still keeping it together. She's kind of been my ray of sunshine lately. With that smile that could brighten any room. The way she speaks like everything's still okay, and that walk tha… I'm getting off topic here."

It seems it wasn't only her he was concerned for. Though she already knew of his feelings. She couldn't help but feel jealous for a moment before remembering what she had done to the poor reporter, just hours prior.

"Clementine and Duck still act as two happy children should. It's a joy really to watch them. Though Clementine still misses her parents greatly. I even see her having imaginary conversations with that old radio. I should stop her, but it keeps her smiling so I'll allow it…. For now. Duck has been really clinging to me lately. He keeps asking if I need help, or if I can play with him and Clem. I like the attention, but his father seems a bit ticked by this. Don't ask me why. His wife seems okay with it. Though those two haven't exactly seen eye to eye lately."

"You see we have had these bandit attacks recently. We've been able to defend ourselves, but these battles have really caused a great amount of stress on the group as a whole. Kenny uses it as fuel to encourage everyone to leave. Lilly's answer has been to simply build stronger fortifications, and I'm always in the middle."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kenny's voice called out to Lee.

"Hey man, we gotta go into to town get some supplies. You got five minutes."

"All right." Lee called back. "Well speaking of being in the middle. Hopefully we'll have some peace after we get these supplies. The bandits haven't bothered us for a few days. Once we get these meds we'll be stocked for the rest of the winter. Who knows, maybe the cold does something to walkers. In any case I better head out with Kenny, or I'll never hear the end of it. Till next time."

Lilly assumed that was the end of it. That was the day they had discovered the plot and the bandits attacked their home. She went to turn it off, but noticed that the screen once again fluttered and Lee's face was shown. This time however the background was not of his room, but of another familiar sight. Behind him stood a large locomotive.

"Just when things were starting to look up, things took a grueling turn for the worst. First Lilly and I discover one of our own was working with the bandits. Then we get attacked and are forced out of the motor inn. Then….." Lee wiped a tear off his right cheek before continuing. "Then Lilly finally snapped. I saw this coming, but was unable to stop it. She just….. shot her where she stood. I couldn't believe my eyes. She killed the woman I…" Lee let out a deep sigh. He was obviously still distressed from the events that had occurred.

Lee continued to speak on the events that had happened, but Lilly was no longer listening. She had known of his feelings for the young reporter. He had more of a right than anyone in the group to hate her. Then suddenly something Lee said caught her attention.

"No matter how I feel, the fact remains Carley is dead, but Lilly isn't. We have to decide what'll be done with her." Lee looked around as though to make sure he was completely alone. "I'm going to try and convince Kenny to let her back in the group."

_What!? _Lilly nearly jumped from her seat. _He was going to let me back in the group? _

"If we're going to go on, we can't hold on to grudges. Especially against one another. Once this train is running I'll talk to Kenny. It's a long shot, but I have to try. We've lost too much already."

Lilly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had not only tossed out the only one who was genuinely concerned about her wellbeing, but he was going to let her rejoin the group.

"Well right now I have to get a pencil so I can read these directions. Maybe there's one in the RV."

The camera went blank after that. Lilly pushed the off switch and placed it within her pocket. Without thinking she immediately turned around and re-entered the RV, shutting the door behind her. She sat in the driver seat and started the engine. She turned the vehicle around and pressed hard on the gas. She wasn't exactly sure how she would explain herself, but she was sure of one thing.

She was going back for better or worse.

* * *

"We should be able to get all the way to River street without touching the ground if we're careful." Kenny stated as he viewed the close proximity of the buildings.

"I'll go first." Said Lee as he mounted the balcony railing. He made the jump, despite his lack of a left arm. Omid went next, followed by Christa and Kenny. Ben was last. As he climbed atop the railing, Lee heard a creaky sound, as if something was coming apart.

"Ben!" He shouted, but was too late as the balcony detached from the wall and plummeted to the ground below.

"Me and my big mouth." Said Kenny as the two looked down to see what had become of the boy.

"Don't worry guys." Ben called up. "I'm okay. This thing broke my… what is this?" Ben asked.

"Could it be?" Stated Kenny.

Lee looked in disbelief at the large vehicle which Ben had landed on. Looking to his left he saw Kenny had already slid down the ladder to confirm their suspicions.

"What is it?" Asked Omid.

"Come on." Lee called as he slid down the very same ladder. As he reached the ground, he found Kenny simply staring, while Ben was making his way off the roof of the vehicle.

"This is….. our RV." Said Kenny.

"It sure looks like it." Lee replied.

"But how?" Asked Kenny.

"Beats me." Stated Ben.

Lee walked up the RV and opened the door. He took out his gun, or more accurately Carley's gun which he had taken after she had been shot with it. He slowly entered the automobile. Stepping up the stairs which led to the interior, he noticed that it was mostly empty. He looked to his left. Nothing but a pile of newspapers in the shotgun seat.

"So this was your RV Kenny?" Asked Christa as the rest of the group joined him inside.

"Yeah it was, before that girl I was telling you about took it. Any sight of her Lee?" He asked.

Lee shook his head. "Look's empty." He said. Taking a closer look however, Lee noticed something strange below the pile of newspapers. He signaled for Kenny to follow slowly as he approached the passenger chair. As he got closer he noticed that they were two brown shoes poking out of the pile. He pointed his gun at the papers, before removing them revealing a young woman sleeping.

"Lilly!?" Lee shouted.

"Oh no! Please tell me I'm hearing things." Said Kenny from behind Lee.

The woman's eyes opened slowly, and then suddenly shot up as she noticed the weapon pointed at her face.

"No don't shoot please!" She pleaded.

Lee dropped the weapon and put it back behind his pants. "I'm not going to shoot you." He assured her.

"Wait! Lee!?" Lilly shouted as she jumped out of her seat.

"Oh man! I'm not hearing things. It really is her." Kenny complained.

Lilly looked over Lee's shoulder. "Who are they?" She asked while pointing to Christa and Omid.

"Who are you?" Christa asked back.

Lee looked out the window to see a herd of walkers heading their way. "Introductions can be done later. Let's get out of here."

Lilly looked back, and then jumped into the driver seat as Lee took shotgun.

"Hold on!" he called as Lilly started the engine and sped off into the street. She had to run over a couple of walkers before escaping into the open road. Once they were a safe distance from the herd Lilly slowed down to much safer speed.

* * *

"I can't believe I actually found you guys." Lilly stated.

"Neither can we." Kenny stated as he moved in between the driver and passenger seat. Though his tone was much more angry than hers.

"Where's…. everybody else?" She asked.

"What do you care? You left us next to an abandoned train wreck!" Kenny shouted.

"I…." Lilly began, but Lee intervened.

"Not the time Kenny." He stated.

"It's never the time, is it?" Kenny replied. He turned to Lilly. "Pull over, we need to discuss this."

"No!" Lee shouted. "Keep going. Head to river street." He stated.

"Okay." Lilly replied while ignoring Kenny.

"Are you serious?" Kenny asked. "After everything she did you just gonna welcome her back?"

"No one's welcoming anything." Replied Lee. "But right now we just have to focus on getting Clem back."

"Something happened to Clementine?" Lilly asked.

"She was kidnapped." Lee replied.

"What?!"

"Don't act like your concerned!" Kenny shouted "Not after what you pulled."

"What part of, not the time was unclear?" Lee asked Kenny.

The mustached man looked at him, and then back to Lilly. "This seems way too familiar." He said as he made his way to the back of the RV.

Lilly heard Kenny explaining the situation to Christa and Omid.

"So….what happened to your arm?" She asked Lee.

"Got bit, so I cut it off." He replied.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

She went silent, expecting Lee to reply. When none came she continued.

"How did you….." She began.

"I was reaching for the radio and a walker jumped me." He explained.

"That's not what I was going to ask." Stated Lilly. "I was wondering how did you guys find me?"

"We didn't "find" you per se. Ben fell off a balcony on to the RV's roof." He said.

"Oh. That was lucky I guess." She replied.

"I guess." Said Lee.

The RV was silent for a few moments. Lilly kept forcing back the true issue she wanted to raise with Lee, until they were, but a couple miles from River street. She took a deep breath, and then said what had to be said.

"Lee." She began causing his attention to turn from the road to her.

"I never did apologize…. For what I did to Carley."

Lee turned back to face the road before speaking. "Why you apologizing to me?" He asked.

"Because I know how you felt about her." She replied.

Lee brought out his gun and checked the ammo, though Lilly knew he was just looking for something to do.

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

"What?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Right now we just focus on Clementine." He stated.

Lilly was now officially confused. "That's it?" She asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Lee asked in return. "Get angry? Shoot you in the head?"

That statement wouldn't have caused Lilly to feel threatened had Lee not just brought his gun out.

"We can't worry about what happened in the past. No matter how traumatic it was. Clementine needs us now." He said before placing his gun back in his pants.

Lilly was surprised at how forgiving Lee was, but then again she had witnessed this before, with the way he acted around her father. Larry had been the worst to Lee, and yet he got nothing but kindness in return. Lilly had witnessed Lee actually stump her father a couple of times, which was quite a feat.

"You know I didn't want to kill her. Something in me just snapped….. I" Lilly began to say, but Lee cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it." He stated.

"I'm just trying to explain…"

"No you're trying to justify your actions, which can't be done. Believe me. I've tried, it doesn't work."

Lilly suddenly remembered what Lee had told her prior to the bandit attack. In truth her father had mention his crime to her more than a couple of times, but she never truly believed him until Lee told her.

"You just have to accept, it happened, there's nothing you can do to change that. Ask God for forgiveness and move on." Lee advised.

Lilly agreed. Ahead she saw the turn.

"We're here." She stated.

Steering the wheel left, Lilly made a turn onto River street, but immediately stopped as she saw what it had become.

"Oh my…" She began.

Lee remained silent however.

"We'll never make it through that." Said Kenny from the back.

The man next to her simply brought out his gun and checked his ammo. "Everyone get ready." He said.

Lilly new exactly what he meant. She pressed the gas a few times to ready the engine.

"Wait a minute Lee." Kenny said again. His voice sounded slightly frightened. "Now I know we have to get Clementine…. But come now…. Let's think this through."

Lilly put on her seatbelt in preparation for what was about to happen.

"Lee… now Lee….. we ain't no use to Clementine if we're dead now are we?" Kenny pleaded, again his voice stuttered as if his nerves had heightened.

Lee didn't respond.

Having made all preparations Lilly turned to the man in the shotgun seat. "You ready?" She asked him.

Lee kept his eyes forward. "Floor it!"

"Lee!" Kenny shouted as Lilly pressed her foot on the pedal. The vehicle rammed through walkers like they were cardboard pin ups. She soon lost sight of the road as the thick black blood of the walkers covered the windshield. The wipers simply spread the blood around, rather than clear it off. She didn't stop however as they were currently surrounded. Not all of the blood went on the windshield. There was a whole in the glass which caused it to splatter on Lilly, Lee and the rest of the passengers of the RV. Lee opened his window and peered out.

"We're almost there! Everyone get ready!" Lee shouted.

Lilly didn't slow down. She waited for Lee's signal.

"Now!" He called out causing her to hit the brakes hard. The tires screeched and the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. Lee stood up and ran out the door, followed closely by the others. He immediately unloaded all his shots on the closest walkers. The rest of the group did the same. Having exhausted all their ammo, they switched to melee weapons. Lilly had her knife, while Lee used the cleaver he had found back at the mansion. Ben bore no weapon, and Kenny resorted to whacking the walkers with his pistol. Christa and Omid simply held back and guarded the rear.

Suddenly Lee realized something.

"Wait a second everyone." Said Lee causing them to cease their assault.

Looking around, he noticed that they were the only aggressive one's here. The walkers were surprisingly nonchalant. They walked past, but didn't seem to notice the small group in front of the hotel.

"What the hell?!" Kenny said.

Lee looked at his arm. It was covered in Walker blood. The smell was almost overbearing, but it may have been their unseen shield.

"We smell like them." Lee said.

"Whoa cool, it's like camouflage." Omid commented.

"Let's get inside." Christa said.

The group turned around and walked toward the hotel. Lilly however stopped as she noticed something vaguely familiar parked near the entrance.

"Come on Lil…" Lee began before he noticed the very same thing which had caused her to halt.

"Do you see what I see?" She asked him.

"What are ya'll gawking at?" Asked Kenny as he joined the two. Kenny looked over to the brown station wagon.

"Ain't no way that's the same car." He stated.

"Looks like it." Replied Lilly.

Lee walked passed them and headed toward the hotel. He turned just before entering.

"Knowing us…" He said "That's definitely the same car."

* * *

Kenny and Lee made their way slowly on the second floor of the Marsh House. Christa and Omid were checking the floor above them, while Ben and Lilly were examining the ground floor. Picking a place for Ben had been the only challenge. Lee initially thought Ben would be best with him. However only having one arm meant he wasn't exactly in the best position to fight. He needed someone who he could depend on in battle and Ben wasn't that. Christa definitely wasn't leaving Omid, which meant it was between Lilly or Kenny…. Who had both wanted to kill the teen in the past. In the end Lilly was the best choice since Lee still wasn't quite sure whether Kenny had forgiven Ben or not.

"So we gonna talk about this while we got a moment?" Kenny asked.

"Talk about what?" Lee asked back.

"About Lilly, what else?" Kenny replied.

"There's nothing to talk about." Lee stated.

"I mean after we get Clementine." Said Kenny. "I bet you just wanna let her back in the RV again!"

"Well she did bring it back for us." Said Lee as he opened the door to one of the rooms. It was empty.

"She didn't bring it back. We just happened to run into her." Kenny stated as he checked the adjacent room.

"Never been much of a believer in luck and chance." Lee stated. "In any case, let's just get Clementine and get out of here. We can discuss this later."

Just as the words left his mouth Lee opened a door which led to a room which had obviously been stayed in recently. At the end of it was a door with a rope tied around the knob.

"Quiet." He told Kenny as he entered the room.

"You said you had my parents!" Shouted a young girl's voice from within the room.

"Cl…." Lee began before he felt the cold metal of a pistol shoved against his neck.

"Shh" A voice from behind told him.

"Both of you drop your things on the table, or he dies." The stranger said.

Lee and Kenny obliged. The two then took both seats which were next to the wall. The stranger grabbed another chair by the table, and sat across from them.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked after sitting down.

"Yeah we know who you are." Lee replied.

"Speak for yourself Lee. I don't have a clue who he is." Kenny stated.

"I can see who has the brains here. Let me ask you…a Kenny you see anything else you want in there?" Replied the stranger.

Kenny remained silent.

"I didn't take from you." Said Lee.

"You're people didn't?" The stranger asked back while still staring at Kenny.

"I didn't agree with it." Replied Lee, his eyes remained fixed on the stranger, but he could tell Kenny was facing him.

"Way to sell me out." Said Kenny.

"Clementine said you didn't take anything out of my car. Why?" He asked.

"Because I knew you guys were coming back. The lights were on, keys still in. It all pointed to you guys coming back soon." Lee answered "Plus it wasn't our stuff."

"No it wasn't." Replied the stranger.

"We needed that food. We would have died without it." Kenny rebutted.

"Strange you should mention that." Stated the stranger. "I want to tell you a story. About a family who lived out of their car in the midst of a zombie epidemic. One day I decided to take my son, Adam out hunting though my wife said he was too young. I figured he had to learn."

"What's this got to do with us?" Kenny butted in.

"I lost him while I was out there." He went on ignoring Kenny's interruption. "We all went looking for him. We never found him, and when we came back someone had stolen all the food out of our station wagon. After that me and my wife argued for a bit. It got so bad that she…. took our daughter and left. I looked for them, but by the time I reac…" He stopped obviously deeply impacted by what had happened.

"I'm sorry." Said Lee.

"Thanks." He replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but we thought that car was abandoned." Kenny added.

"That's not what Clementine said. She quoted you actually what was it? Ah yes "Don't worry about that Duck, it's ours now." Replied the stranger.

"How the hell do you know all this!?" Kenny shouted.

The man reached behind his chair and grabbed a walkie talkie similar to Clementine's except the button on it was yellow, as opposed to red.

"She told me everything." He said. "You'd be amazed at how that little girl remembers the details."

He turned to face Lee. "You know, when I was first coming to your group, I wasn't even planning on killing you. I just wanted them, but af….." he was saying but once again Kenny interrupted.

"You were coming to the Motor Inn to kill us?" Accused Kenny.

"Ken.." Started Lee.

"No man! He was coming to our home to kill us!" Kenny replied.

"We killed his family." Argued Lee.

"Well technically you didn't, he did." Stated the stranger.

"Oh yeah, once again I'm the bad guy, just like back at the Motor Inn. Sure I saved us from starvation, but that doesn't count."

"Kenny shut up!" Stated Lee. Arguing with each other wouldn't solve anything.

"NO! You know what. Ever since we took food from that station wagon, bad things have been happening. How do we know it wasn't him who sent those bandits our way huh? He probably led them right to us. And you know what!? It's your fault for letting Clementine have her secret conversations with this fella."

Lee remained silent. It was commonplace. Kenny always hid his guilt with anger. Like when Duck was dying, or right after he killed Lilly's father. It was best to just leave him ranting rather than try to converse. Plus something strange was going on as Kenny continued to berate Lee. There was a noise that began low, but rose quickly. Even Kenny stopped talking as he obviously heard the very same noise.

Right next to them, the stranger was laughing almost hysterically.

"You know she told me you two fought like this, but I never believed it was this bad." He said in between chuckles.

After he calmed down a bit, the stranger lowered his gun. "You know I thought I wanted your whole group dead. I had this pretty well planned out. Make her believe I had her parents. Bring her to the one place she'd expect them to be, and wait for you to arrive so I could finally have my revenge."

The man stood up, and headed for the table where Lee and Kenny had placed their belongings. He picked up the cleaver which Lee had placed there and brought it over to them.

"But seeing you two like this. I've had a change of heart. I don't need to kill your entire group to satisfy my lust for revenge."

Lee would have smiled, but he seriously doubted that the stranger would be willing to give up that easily.

"I think just one of you will do it." He stated as he threw the cleaver in between the two.

"What?!" Lee asked shocked.

"Yeah, I think just one of you dead will be enough to please me. The rest of us can leave." He stated.

"Us?" Asked Kenny.

"Yeah, I'm tired of living on my own. It'll be nice to have a group. So get to it, will you." He said while pointing to the knife.

"Excuse me?" Kenny asked though Lee already knew what he meant.

"Come on, do I have to spell it out for you. One of you kills the other, and the rest of us can leave." He explained.

"We're not killing each other." Lee answered.

"Oh come on." Said the stranger. "This is Kenny. This is the same man who slammed a salt lick on an old guy's head. The same one who left you to die, when Danny had his gun pointed at your head. The same person who wanted Ben dead. He's not someone that should be around that little girl. You can't trust him." He told Lee.

He didn't answer the man, and he didn't go for the cleaver either.

"Well if you won't you know he will." Said the stranger as he pointed to Kenny.

"Well how about it Ken? Pick up the cleaver, kill Lee, and we get out of this place."

Kenny didn't reach for the weapon either. Though he did move his eyes towards it.

"If it wasn't for this guy you would have been long gone before those bandits got to the Motor Inn. The group wasn't listening to Lilly. They were listening to him. I mean even your own wife and son began to listen to him more than they did you."

"Shut up!" Kenny snapped back.

"Wo touchy." Said the stranger. Suddenly the sound of bodies hitting the floor and Christa screaming was heard from above.

"Looks like your friends are in trouble. You two should hurry and make a choice, so that we can go help them."

"We're not going to kill each other." Lee stated firmly.

"You're really no fun. Just one swipe, he dies, and we all ride out of here in style." Said the stranger.

"You're not gonna get us to kill each other." Kenny stated.

"Well I suppose it'd be hard. Especially when he wouldn't kill an old man who's personal goal in life was to make Lee's life miserable. You on the other hand, are probably too weak to kill him. Just like you were with your own son."

"Shut up!" Kenny snapped again.

"Let's face it Kenny. Katjaa trusted Lee to do the right thing….."

"Don't you dare! Mention her name!"

"…. And he did. What was it you said in the meat locker. "One of us has to make the tough decisions… and it looks like it's gonna be me. That was easy when it was someone you disliked, but when it came to your own offspring, you couldn't pull the trigger."

"I said shut up!"

"You talk a big game, but when it comes down to it….. your just a coward hiding behind that tough guy façade."

"I'll kill you!" Kenny shouted as he suddenly rose from his chair and grabbing the cleaver charged at the man, who proceeded to shoot him in the right leg.

"Ah!" Kenny screamed as the bullet hit him.

"uh uh uh, let's not get too hasty now." Said the stranger. I'll be honest, there are only two bullets left in this gun. Since neither of you will kill the other, I think I'll make the decision.

The stranger scratched his chin as if in deep thought. "Now let's see. Which one? Hmmmm. The man who argued to not steal my families' food, who always strived to do the right thing, even when it was at a disadvantage to him. Or the man who advocated the theft of the food, and in so doing inadvertently caused the death of my wife and child."

The stranger peered over at Lee before continuing.

"Kind of a no brainer isn't it?" He said.

At this Lee stood up. "Shoot me!" He shouted causing both Kenny and the man to stare at him.

"There you go again. Striving to do the right thing." Said the stranger.

"It's not that….I was bitten okay." Lee stated

"What?" Asked the man.

"Yeah, so if one of us has to die it might as well be me." Said Lee.

"Lee what are you doing?" Asked Kenny though he was still mending his leg.

"Well when you put it that way….. nah that only gives me more incentive to kill Kenny." He said.

"What?!" Lee and Kenny both said at the same time.

"Well think about it. We go on and you die from your injury. With both of you out of the picture, and with me having to do nothing with Lee's death Clementine will run into the loving arms of her new surrogate father."

Suddenly the door blew open and Lilly emerged wielding a handgun.

"Drop your weapon now!" She threatened.

"Oh now it's a party." Stated the stranger.

"I said drop it."

"I mean the three people who lead this group all in one room." Said the stranger ignoring Lilly's threats.

"Drop it now!" Lilly shouted.

"Threatening me without any bullets is pretty weak you know." He told her.

Lilly obviously realizing the charade had failed lowered her weapon.

"Guess I'll bring you up to speed." Said the stranger. "Long story short if one of you kills another, then the rest of us can go free."

Lilly didn't respond. She looked to Lee, who returned her stare. "Where's Ben?" he asked.

"I sent him upstairs to help Christa and Omid." She replied.

"Now that you're here, I bet this will be easy." He said. "I notice that knife on the side of your pants. Use it to kill one of them, let's say the one who killed your father, and then we leave."

Lilly still didn't respond.

"Now, now let's not be shy. He undermined your authority, pressed the group to leave your home, and murdered your dad in cold blood. He doesn't have a family anymore, no one will miss him. You know you want to." He urged her.

Lilly grabbed the knife, and slowly walked to Kenny.

"Wait! You're not actually going to…? Lilly!" Kenny pleaded as she approached.

"You killed my father, and tried to abandon me on the side of the road." Lilly replied as she prepared to strike him.

Kenny's demeanor changed as she did so, from scared to angry.

"Lee should have left you on the side of the road. You were never a real leader." He said what he obviously thought would be his final words.

Lilly swung downward, but at the last minute switched her hand's direction and swiped at the stranger. The knife batted away the gun in his hand and sent it flying across the ground. The gun landed below close to the very door where Clementine was being held.

Lee sprung to action, and tackling him down while Lilly once again swung her knife. This time She swung fully downward, thus pinning him to the floor. The knife handle stuck out from the man's lower abdomen.

He struggled, but was unable to break free.

"Lee!" A voice from behind said.

Looking back, he saw Clementine had escaped the room, and had picked up the stranger's gun.

"Clem!" Shouted Lee as he ran and hugged the little girl.

"Lilly?" Clementine asked suspiciously as he hugged her.

"Hey there." Lilly said.

"Clementine please." Said the stranger as he continued to struggle with the knife.

"Listen about what I said." Stated Kenny to Lilly as he stood up.

"Save it." She replied. She then looked to Lee.

"What should we do with him?" She asked.

Lee looked down at the man. Then back at Lilly. "Nothing, we leave him." He said.

"Bad idea man. What's to stop him from pulling this crap again?" Kenny stated.

"He won't find us again." Lee said as he looked over to Clementine. "Right?"

Clementine nodded.

"No please. I know I lied about your parents, but….." The stranger pleaded, but Clem wouldn't hear it.

"Let's go." She said. Lee nodded and the four of them grabbed their belongings, and left.

* * *

He continued the struggle with the knife. It had gotten a bit loose, but still pinned him to the ground. If he didn't get out soon, he wouldn't be able to stop the group before they made it out, with Clementine. His continued struggle had caused him to overlook the fact that he was no longer alone in this room. Someone or something looked down at him.

"Lilly right?" He asked. "You came back to finish the job?" He asked.

"I came back for something." She replied. Reaching down she grabbed the knife handle with her right hand, and pushed down on his stomach with her left.

"Wait… .no…" He begged.

"Just stay still." She stated.

"No just wait that's my stomach it's jammed into if you pull that out now I may….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Thanks to all who made it to the end. To summarize Lilly pulls her knife out of his stomach and rejoins the group who escapes in the RV. The stranger survives, but never finds them since Clementine left her walkie talkie behind. For those interested in the second part of things change. I should have chapter 1 written within the next couple of days and I will try to finish it before the release of season 2. God bless you all!**


End file.
